


Healing Kisses

by Circuit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuit/pseuds/Circuit
Summary: As the Team Mom of the Phantom Thieves, its only natural that Makoto would follow the adage of a kiss to make their bruises better. And as Ren's lover, it's only natural that she'd wish to be more intimate when doing so to him.[Post Interrogation]





	Healing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't write smut often, if ever, because it is incredibly embarrassing for me to do so. But this idea occurred to me a few months back and I was actually rather happy with how it came out, so I thought why not...? 
> 
> ...I'm never doing this again. Enjoy!

“These people tried to trap and kill us,” Yusuke said. “There’s no end to their conniving nature. We will need to be prepared for whatever may come our way.”

The group looked around and shared a nod. Having brought Sojiro and Sae up to speed on their actions to fake Ren’s death and catch the true culprit of the mental shutdowns, the meeting was drawing to a close with the group more determined than ever.

“Before that, though, you should rest,” Sae said, frowning at Ren in concern, guilt in her eyes.

“I’m fine, Sae-san,” Ren said, his voice noticeably strained.

“You most certainly are not,” Sae chided.

“Still, Sis, you needn’t feel responsible,” Makoto said gently. “Ren’s condition isn’t your fault. If anything, we’re the ones who should feel guilty. I’m sorry we had to use your Palace the way we did.”

Sae gave her sister a gentle smile. “I’m not used to you being the one reassuring me.”

“Well, as nice as this is to watch, we should all head out,” Ann said, awkwardly clearing her throat as if to remind the Niijima sisters they weren’t the only ones here. While they looked mildly embarrassed by their unintended beginnings of a heart-to-heart, Ann crossed the cafe and gave Ren a small hug. “Get well soon, leader.”

“Take care,” Haru said, giving a hug as well before following Ann out.

One by one, the Phantom Thieves filtered out, bidding Ren a speedy recovery. All that was left at the end was Sojiro, Ren, Futaba, Morgana, Makoto, and Sae.

“Time to go, Makoto,” Sae said.

“Um…” Makoto hesitated, holding her bag as she looked between Ren and Futaba. _I suppose it makes sense that Futaba is still here. Ren’s like her brother, and Sojiro would likely be the last to leave… But that just makes this so much more awkward..._

“Makoto?” Sae asked.

“You okay?” Futaba asked. “Earth to Queen.”

“Sis, I… oh, and Boss, too,” Makoto said, glancing over at Sojiro. “I… well, I’m really worried about Ren’s condition, and… I couldn’t ask earlier, but is it alright if I spend the night?”

“Spend the night?” Sojiro asked.

Ren’s eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows raised. “Makoto, you don’t need to do that. There’s school for you tomorrow, after all.”

“I don’t care about that. I _want_ to stay here.”

“Why?” Morgana asked. “If it’s to keep an eye on him, I can do that just fine.”

“I know,” Makoto nodded at Morgana. “But… I’d just feel more comfortable if it was… me and him…”

“Oh?” Futaba asked, a huge grin forming on her face. "Do tell."

Sae glanced over at Futaba's chuckling, before looking back at Makoto, now frowning. “Makoto? Something you want to tell me?”

“Y-you’re reading too much into this…” Makoto stuttered.

“Is that so?” Ren asked. "That's not what you said after the school festival, Miss 'Sis Said My Husband Should Be As Reliable As You'."

Makoto looked over in shock, face red. “Ren!”

Sojiro just shook his head, a tiny smirk on his face. “If your sister and the kid is okay with it.” He turned and started for the door. “C’mon, Futaba. Bring the cat, too.”

“Do I get any say in this?!” Morgana snapped as Futaba scooped him up.

“Later, lovebirds…” Futaba giggled.

Sae watched them leave before looking between Makoto and Ren. “So… you two are…?”

“...a couple, yes,” Makoto said meekly.

“I see…” Sae said, slowly moving to sit in the nearest booth.

“Sae-san?” Ren asked, the humor evaporating as a slightly nervous look made its way onto his face.

“That explains why you were so defensive of her in there…” Sae mumbled, staring at the floor. “And… your reaction at seeing him okay today sounded so tender…”

“Sis…”

“How long?” Sae asked, looking up at the two.

Ren felt his throat drying out and struggled to keep himself from shaking as he answered. “Since mid-July.”

"Four months?!" Sae seemed shocked. "I had no idea. H-how did this-?"

“After we stole Kaneshiro’s heart, we started spending our spare time waiting together,” Makoto explained nervously. “Going to places like the arcade or Chinatown together.”

“I think I mentioned it…” Ren chimed in, gently resting a hand against his forehead with a wince. “We looked in to a host that was preying on a Shujin student together.”

“...you did say something along those lines, yes,” Sae said. “That’s how you…?”

“They were a couple at the time,” Makoto said quietly. “So, to get close, Ren and I pretended we were one, too. Only…”

“...dating her was a lot of fun,” Ren finished, giving a slight chuckle.

“Fun?”

“I… don’t mean that badly,” Ren said hastily. “I mean, like… seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, just talking to her… it felt nice. She’s fun to be around.”

“Ren…” Makoto smiled. “I… felt the same way with you. Especially after everything you’ve been through, making you happy brought me joy, too.”

“So you make each other happy?” Sae asked, slowly standing up.

“It’s more than just that, Sis,” Makoto said. “Ren helped me find myself, and find my goal. And… I’d like to think I’m helping him with the same…”

“You’re a big help, Makoto,” Ren smiled. “I know I wouldn’t do as well at school without you, and… I’m feeling more comfortable with some of my considered career paths.”

“...I’m glad, then,” Sae said, giving a breath of relief.

“Sis?”

“Sae-san?”

“Ren-kun, I trust you,” Sae said, glancing at him. "I wouldn't have helped you if I didn't." She then turned towards Makoto. “And sister, you’ve had a far clearer head on your shoulders than I have. If you’re sure, then… who am I to get in the way? Especially after four months?”

Makoto gave a huge smile. “Thank you so much!”

“Thanks, Sae-san,” Ren smiled, his lips trembling.

Sae nodded. “Just take care of her.” She made her way to the door. “Goodnight, you two. I’ll be back tomorrow, so rest up.”

The couple nodded as Sae headed out, before looking at each other.

“I’m so glad she took that so well,” Ren said, giving a nervous laugh. “I was worried she’d snap at me worse than she did when she learned you were a Phantom Thief.”

“Were you really standing up for me in the interrogation?” Makoto asked.

Ren nodded. “Of course. Sorry, I know she’s your sis, but I couldn’t let some of what she said about you go.”

“I understand,” Makoto said. “I… thank you.”

“It was no problem,” Ren said, slowly standing up with a wince. “Ow…”

“Oh, I’ll help you upstairs,” Makoto said, sneaking under his arm and leading him up to the attic.

“Thanks…” Ren said, closing his eyes with a pained sigh as Makoto brought him over and lowered him onto the bed.

“Let me grab my bag, and I’ll be right back up,” Makoto said.

Ren sat on the bed, holding his arm weakly.

In less than a minute, Makoto returned, setting her bag down on the couch and returning, kneeling down in front of Ren. “...are you okay, Ren?”

“...I’m fine,” Ren nodded. “I told you so. Um…” He shook his head. “Do… you need bedding? A place to sleep? I can give you the-”

“Ren, stop lying!” Makoto said in a harsh tone. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you’ve been trembling tonight, no matter how much you tried to hide it.”

Ren flinched, the motion causing him to then wince in pain. “I… I’m not okay. Makoto, I’m scared. I’m… I didn’t remember until the last minute. I almost died.”

Makoto’s face softened. “I’m sorry I yelled. ...telling you how worried we were down there probably didn’t help your nerves, did it?”

Ren looked down.

“...Ren?” Makoto asked. “Um… may I see them?”

“Huh?” Ren looked up, to see Makoto with a huge blush on her face.

“May I see all your injuries?” Makoto asked again, her voice squeaking slightly.

“...I…”

“You don’t need to be nervous and hide from me,” Makoto said, gently brushing the bruise on his cheek. “I’m here to comfort you.”

Ren flinched in anticipation of the touch only to feel a slight tickle instead. He slowly opened his eyes, finding the red irises of Makoto inches away, warmth radiating from them.

“Ren… let me help you…”

Ren slowly nodded, and gingerly began removing his shirt.

Makoto sat back, giving him space as he undressed, cringing as more and more bruises became visible. Pinprick scars on his arms from where drugs were injected into him, black-and-blues on his arms, his chest, his stomach, and a particularly nasty bootprint on his leg.

Ren closed his eyes once down to just his boxers, letting out a shaky breath. “...there…”

“...I am so sorry.” Makoto trembled slightly. “If only I could have come up with a different plan, then-”

“It’s not your fault,” Ren mumbled, grabbing at the blanket to cover himself up.

“Don’t!” Makoto suddenly said, catching Ren’s arm.

“Makoto?”

"Don't hide..." Makoto’s eyes were stuck on the chaffed wounds around Ren’s wrists, her breathing picking up as her face flushed. “U-um… none of these wounds are… open, right? Or at risk of infection?”

“Takemi didn’t say anything about that,” Ren said quietly. “But I never bled…”

“Then… they- they say…” Makoto swallowed, and carefully licked her lips. “...kissing somewhere sore makes it feel better. I don’t know if… that’s true, but…”

“...you want to…?” Ren asked slowly, understanding slowly dawning on his face.

“Lie back, please,” Makoto instructed, removing her vest and pulling her turtleneck up.

Ren did, feeling his cock hardening as he watched Makoto strip. “M-Makoto…”

“Shh…” Makoto said, giving a nervous smile and gently pressing her fingertip against Ren’s tenting boxers. “...you seem excited.”

“I’m sore all over…” Ren said, feeling stupid as soon as he said it.

“That’s why you don’t need to do anything tonight,” Makoto said gently, leaning forward and gently brushing the bruise on his stomach. Then, with surprising softness, she gave a light kiss.

Ren felt his body tingle as Makoto’s lips lingered for a few seconds before she pulled back.

“Is this okay?” Makoto asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “I want to make you feel better. To help show you I’m here to keep you safe now. To make up for every bad thing that’s been inflicted on you.”

Ren felt his mouth dry and gave a nervous nod.

“If… at anytime you want me to stop…” Makoto began quietly.

“I remember our safe word,” Ren croaked out. “Just… please, Makoto…”

Makoto’s eyelids fell slightly as she smiled at him, and she shifted up slightly, leaning down near his pecs and repeating her earlier actions: slight brush of the fingers, light as a feather, followed with a soft, slow, and long kiss.

Ren shuddered at the sensation of Makoto’s lips against his bare skin, and felt his breathing pick up.

Makoto paused as she pulled back from the third kiss, licking her lips. “...you seem to be heating up…”

“You are, too,” Ren said. 

“Can you blame me?” Makoto asked coyly, before pausing. The sounds of their voices were stark against the otherwise silent cafe.

“Is… the quiet getting to you?” Ren asked, groaning slightly as he sat up a little.

Makoto gently shook her head, pulling up to lay a kiss on Ren’s cheek, settling her boyfriend back down into the mattress. “I don’t mind the silence. It helps make this more intimate.”

Ren shuddered as Makoto pulled back, feeling her navel through his boxers as she brushed against his increasing arousal.

Makoto suddenly stood up and Ren gave a slight gasp. The cool air her presence was keeping away struck his skin as soon as she retreated, causing him to shudder.

Makoto gave no heed to the temperature, hastily unlatching and climbing out of her skirt, before peeling off her pantyhose, and tossing them and her bra aside.

Ren stared at her perked nipples as she shivered slightly where she stood, only her panties on to provide any modesty.

“It’s cold…” Makoto said, her voice shaky and her tone lewd. “Mind if I…?”

Ren gestured to himself, only for Makoto to swiftly, yet softly, grip his arm as she snaked her way back onto the bed.

“Mmm…” she cooed, licking her lips again before laying a kiss on his wrist.

“Ah…!” Ren could feel his thoughts becoming clouded with lust as Makoto slowly slipped her tongue out, moving Ren’s arm in a circle to trace her saliva around his wrist. “Shit… M-Makoto…”

“Mmhmm?” Makoto hummed in response, sliding Ren’s fingers into her mouth and gently sucking on them.

“I… don’t know how much teasing I can take…” Ren said.

“...we’re almost done…” Makoto said, pulling herself off Ren’s fingers. “Just three limbs to go!” Her voice upticked, and she slid the fingers of her spare hand into her panties, brushing her labia until they were suitable moistened before carefully inserting them inside herself.

“Queen, I can do that…” Ren’s free hand tentatively reached, pinching Makoto's nipples to help show he was still capable of pleasuring her.

She shook at the sensation “R-relax…” Makoto managed to moan out as she caught this arm as well, repeating the movement of licking around the wrist and sucking his calloused fingers. “Mmn…!”

Ren shuddered at the sound of Makoto’s moaning being coupled with the sensation of her tongue darting between his fingers. Carefully reaching to rub his freed fingers against Makoto’s hips, he slid his hand beneath the panty’s strap and cupped her left ass cheek.

Makoto gave a sudden jolt at the touch, pulling off of Ren’s fingers, taking sharp, rough gasps. Carefully she withdrew her fingers from her snatch and pulled away from Ren’s grasp, gently tracing both hands against his sides on her journey down.

Ren briefly pawed at the air, before arching back slightly, snickering. “M-Makoto… Th-that… tickles…!”

Makoto gave a soft giggle as she landed on the floor, giving a soft lick to the soles of Ren’s feet, inhaling deeply as she did.

“S-Stop…!” Ren laughed, pulling away.

Makoto shook her head, clicking her tongue as she began to climb back onto the bed, reaching the offending bruises and going straight for the kisses. They were still gentle, but the swiftness at which she went at it showed she was getting lost in animalistic desires.

“M-Makoto…” Ren’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath ragged with wanton hunger.

“You… feel better…?” Makoto asked, her voice coarse and dry as she carefully climbed up the bed towards him, framing his face with her forearms and staring down into his eyes. “...Ren…?”

Ren nodded, shakily reaching up to grab Makoto’s hair. With a sharp yank, he dragged her down, their lips smacking into each other.

Makoto’s let out a guttural moan, her tongue gliding in to meet Ren’s, the two struggling against each other.

Ren’s grip in her hair loosened at feeling her breasts brush against his abs and with a gasp he broke the kiss. “Fuck… I… need…” He trailed off, panting slightly as he cock became fully erect at Makoto’s teasing.

She nodded frantically in understanding, her eyes wide with the same need Ren was unable to voice. Giving one last peck onto his nose, she retreated down his body again, her fingertips gently dancing down his chest and ribs until they reached his waist.

“Thrust up…” Makoto instructed, panting as she fought to keep her body steady.

Ren obliged, and Makoto gripped the strap of his boxers, yanking down to unsheathe his erection.

Ren winced as it the tug of fabric rushing past it, groaning as his cock snapped back, standing at attention for his Queen.

Makoto happily nestled herself between Ren’s legs, making sure to run his dick between her breasts as she did.

“S-stop… waiting…” Ren begged, eyes still squeezed shut.

Makoto quickly licked her hand, reaching down into her moist panties. With the other hand, she held Ren’s cock still, carefully lowering her mouth down around it, and gently, but firmly, closing it.

“Fuck!” Ren cried out as Makoto’s tongue began tracing swirls around his member, her mouth carefully pumping up and down.

_Can’t hold out…_ Makoto desperately thought as her fingers blindly searched for her clit, pinching it once located. Reflexively, she flinched, her teeth lightly biting in to Ren.

Ren bucked his hips up at the nibbling sensation, thrusting into the back of Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto choked slightly, sending her free hand beneath Ren’s hips to painfully squeeze his ass in retaliation.

“Ow!” Ren winced.

Makoto instantly stopped at his outburst, giving a cursory glance up at Ren, the lust leaving her eyes, replaced with a look of concern.

“I’m okay…” Ren assured her, reaching down to gently pet her head, brushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. “Please… finish it… I’m so close.”

At his words, the desire returned to her gaze and she immediately resumed sucking, a near purring sound escaping from her as she worked.

“Almost…” Ren rasped. “I… fuck… Makoto, I’m…!”

Ren’s whole body tensed up and he climaxed, globs of his cum pumping forth into Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto’s eyes closed, bliss starting to overtake her as the fingers buried in her pussy began working erratically, her focus mostly on swallowing as much of Ren’s seed as she could before it became too much.

The volume quickly reached that point and Makoto pulled off, the last errant bursts of sperm splashing onto her face as she let out a cough. “R-Ren…!”

Her eyes teared up slightly as she brought herself to orgasm, her panties noticeably dripping as her whole body convulsed. With a final euphoric mewl, Makoto collapsed, her drenched face resting beside Ren’s balls as she twitched through the rest of her ecstasy, her hot breath tickling his sack.

The two continued to lay there like that for a couple of minutes, heat radiating off them. The windows had managed to fog slightly, but soon the frigid air from the approaching winter returned to the room, the chill of late November biting at their sweat.

“Ngh…” Makoto carefully pulled herself up, weakly shuffling up to snuggle next to Ren. “...did… I help…?”

Ren nodded, carefully pulling the blanket over the two of them. “You did good, Queen…”

“Mm… I’m glad…” Makoto giggled.

Ren paused, giving a coarse chuckle. “...you got something on your face…”

“Ah…” Makoto dragged her hand up, wiping up the drying cum. Ren took that hand in his, licking up his own seed as well as the lingering drops of Makoto’s pussy juices still on her fingers.

Makoto watched in silence for a moment before speaking up. “I’m sorry, Ren…”

“What for?” Ren asked, lowering her hand down. He gave a weak, hoarse chuckle. “You looked cute with your face like that.”

Makoto’s already red face somehow became more flushed at that. “Th-that’s not what I meant!” She closed her eyes. “I’m sorry. I almost ruined the plan. I had forgotten to account for Sis’s cognition of Akechi, and had to go to the Palace to keep him from being in the same hall.”

Ren nodded in understanding.

“But then… I thought of you. I wondered what they had done to you. I had no way of knowing. I… almost went to check and barely backed down in time. I could hear them arrive around the corner as I was leaving.”

“But you didn’t get me killed, did you?” Ren asked, brushing her cheek. “I’m still alive.” He gently kissed Makoto’s forehead. “You worked so hard for me. Don’t feel sorry.”

Makoto opened her eyes, an appreciative smile on her face. “Yes… I apologize for bringing it up. I suppose my emotions are still high after…” She looked down at where their naked bodies were pressed against each other and giggled.

“I really owe you, Makoto…” Ren murmured into her hair, giving another, wet kiss. “You had to make yourself cum tonight. I’ll need to pay you back when I’m full of energy again.”

“You don’t owe me anything…” Makoto mumbled, eyes drifting shut. “Just… that you came back to me is enough…”

Ren gave a soft laugh, wrapping his arm around the small of her back, pulling her close until he could feel her breasts pressed against him. “I love you, Makoto…”

Makoto still had a smile plastered to her face as she dozed off, her breath hot on the nape of Ren’s neck.

Ren closed his eyes, the high of his emotions leaving him smiling as he too fell into a gentle sleep.


End file.
